Meet the Zeta unit
by Ray Quill
Summary: What will happen in a team of misfits, going against another team of misfits? *First published Fanfic, would appreciate critiques*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He lay with his face in his pillow, a faint blue glow on his face from the clock on his nightstand. He was woken by the sudden banging on his door, he jumped a little and groaned.

"Get up soldier! It's time for orientation!"

He looked to the clock, six thirty am, bright and early. He stared at the figure in the door, a small and thin framed kid with a beret on his head, who was just a silhouette with the light behind coming from behind him.

"Get in uniform and report to the courtyard soldier! You have ten minutes and no more!"

The kid marched off leaving the groaning man in his bed, he looked over and saw his suit, felt balaclava and Cosa Nostra cap hung up on a coat rack, it was looking to be a long day.

The spy staggered out of his room, fully dressed but not exactly to the nines. He left his suit unbuttoned and he walked lazily to the courtyard. He looked around the base as he walked, TeuFort, not exactly the best place on earth but it was better than nothing.

He got to the courtyard and he was the last one arriving, he could make the argument that he was being fashionably late, like most spies would, but he really didn't care at the moment. He continued walking and got in place at the end of the line, everyone stared at him as he made his late arrival but he simply faced forward not making any eye contact with them.

"Look who decided to show up." The scout stood uniformly in front of everyone else. "Do you have a reason to be late for orientation?"

"Not one I'd care to make up at the moment _sir_." It was too early in the morning for something like this.

The scout glared for a moment then snapped back to the rest of the team. "Welcome everyone to the Zeta unit, of the Builders League United. Here we are expected to be the best of the best and we are some of the few that have been given the responsibility of protecting the intelligence briefcase located further in the fort."

The spy chuckled quietly a bit then fell silent and looked back to the scout.

"Today we are going to review our skills, responsibilities around the base, and where we are designated to be in the base during combat. I am a scouting unit, meant to observe and retrieve intel, so that we can go into a battle better prepared."

The scout pointed to a large man with a rocket launcher standing next to him, with a shotgun on his back and a shovel resting on a belt strap, he looked extremely large and possibly terrifying, if it were not for the large goofy smile resting on his face. He stood straight up and had the usual gear that a soldier would usually have, all except for the helmet which was nowhere to be seen.

"Well high there!" He greeted in an oddly high voice. "I'm a soldier, I do stuff like shoot rockets and go into the front lines to fight for the friends I make!"

He stared creepily at the rest of the team mates that all felt rather uncomfortable with this odd man staring at them like he was.

The scout slowly pointed to the next person in line who was covered from head to toe in a rubber suit, his face covered by a gas mask.

"Hrro, rm a Pyruh, rnd rm rn chrrge rf clrrs qrrtr crrmbrt."

He left it at that as he knew the rest of the team was having trouble understanding him, he simply lifted up his flamethrower, and people seemed to get the idea.

The scout nodded at a black man with an eye patch, he was holding a grenade launcher in his hand, and also had a bullet vest on, which he strapped other grenades onto.

"Um, hi, Ahm the demo man, and well, Ahm in charge uhv demolitians, and other precishun explosives."

He had a thick Scottish accent with the a few people thought rather odd, wondering how many collective identities this guy belonged to.

The next person went, knowing the pattern fairly well already. He was an extremely large Russian man with a bullet vest that was dwarfed in his size.

"I am a heavy weapons guy, I do, things with gun, kill many people at once."

Short and sweet, it was good. Next was a small man with overalls and a hardhat, which had a small light attached to it.

"Howdy there, Ahm an engineer, Ah was told Ah'd be takin' a defensive roll, which Ah seem to like well enough."

He didn't seem to know much about the job, in fact his demeanor suggested he didn't belong in a place like this.

Next was a man in a white trench coat with a medical plus sign on the shoulder, he had dark hair and small round glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Hallo, I am ze medic, und I vill be taking care of any medical vounds you may find yourself hafing."

Next was a tall man wearing a vest and an aussie side cap.

"Royght, I'm the sniper 'ere, you can propably guess whogh' I do."

The scout glared at the spy as it came to him, he simply smiled and gave his shtick.

"I'm the spy, I'm far from what you'd expect in one, but I hope that doesn't interfere with our teamwork."

Everyone glanced towards him, a few looked like they had questions, but they simply shrugged it off for now, plenty of time later for questions.

The scout piped up again, overviewing the misfit team. "Now then, who here has been in a base such as this before?"

The Spy, Demoman, and Pyro all raised their hands. Everyone took in who had more experience than the others, even if it was just a little.

"Okay then, the three of you will be in charge of giving the team a tour of the base so that they will know where to go during tomorrows battle."

The Pyro nodded, the Demo and Spy shrugged. Once the Pyro got to moving everyone began to follow.

First off was a room underground, it was a bunker with computer circuits, a world map, and worldwide communications. Sitting on a desk was a single blue briefcase, everyone stared oddly at it.

"Zhat's it?"

"Watch your mouth medic! That is our objective."

The Spy rolled his eyes and walked over to the desk, "This gentlemen is the intelligence, intel for short. It carries a certain kind of information that we aren't supposed to let the other team get."

"That we _can't _let them get." The scout added.

"Our secund objective is the other teyms intel." The Demo explained.

"Essentially, the idea of how we're organized is that those of us assigned to the defense position should stay in the base to protect the intel, those of us assigned to offense should try to break into the opposing fort to steal the enemies intel, and those of us in support should do our best to assist the previous two parties. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, fairly self-explanatory.

"The thing is though, plenty of us are capable of much more, heavy weapons units often go on offensive for their relative ease of mobility. Just as one example."

A few nodded, but quite a few more looked concerned to the idea of trying something like this, given the equipment they had.

Next up were a few of the quarters that would probably not going to see the face of battle. A workshop for the Engineer, a lab for the Medic, forging rooms for the Demo, and other rooms for each of the other members. Each man was left to properly explore his profession room. Each came out with different reactions.

"Well, that right there looks alright." The Engineer left his room grinning.

"I'm a tad confuzed as to what all zhat is for."

"What?"

"Vell, zhere are hearts in zhe fridge zhat are not human, und abnormally sized."

The spy left his room, "Those are for medical experiments doc."

"Vhat? I could not use zhose to experiment! Nor vill I even experiment on mein comerades."

"Why not?"

"Vhat if I am not successful vith my experiments? Vhat if somezhing goes wrong?"

"You don't have to experiment doc, it's just something they figure you'll want to do." The spy left to go speak with the Pyro.

After the tour was done they all gathered in front of the spawn room, lined up once more, listening to the scouts instruction.

"Well then, now that's all done, you are all free to spend the rest of the day relaxing, but I would strongly advise you all to prepare for the battle ahead!"

With that he walked off into his personal quarters, the door slammed hard behind him, leaving the rest of them there just lined up. The Spy was the first to leave the line, he turned towards the Sniper.

"Do you want a better spot for sniping?"

"Wot do ya mean?"

The Spy pointed to a door behind him, "There's a window on each side of the fort, facing the other fort, one east, one west, they both can be accessed through that door."

"Ay'll tayke a look."

"You don't have to do it now, I just thought maybe it'd be better for ya, it's a pretty good spot."

"Sure, thaynks."

"You're welcome, now, I'm headed to the rec room, anyone wants to join me, don't wait up."

With that they all headed for the rec room, all except for the scout, who had locked himself in his room to practice his techniques.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The eight team members entered the rec room, it was a fair sized room. Complete with a fridge, a few arcade machines, a pool table, couches, armchairs, a few regular tables, a small speaker with a port and CD player, and a small kitchen counter. They all went to the fridge first, opening it revealed it to be stocked with a manor of drinks, ranging from a pitcher of water, to a few cans of concentrated juice, to a flat of beer. The Heavy, Engineer, Sniper, and Spy all took a beer for themselves. The Medic and Pyro each poured themselves glasses of water. Then the Demo and Soldier took to starting to make a few glasses of juice. Each person decided to relax on a couch or armchair instead of trying one of the games available. Each person took their drink and gave a small toast before taking a healthy swig.

"So spy, ya seem ta know a fair bit about the base, and how it all works 'round here."

"I was in a few units before I came here." He leaned back, sinking further into the soft couch.

"Really? I thought that whole bit on being here before, was some kind of special operation ya may have done."

"Nope, I was in Theta before this."

"Mr tur." The Pyro joined

"Epsilohn." The Demo spoke fairly quickly.

"What's with the juice there scotty?" The Spy asked.

"Whot do ya mean?"

"Well I woulda thought that you'd be all over the beer, every other Demo I've met has."

"Oh, uh no. Ah'm in AA."

"Alcoholics Anonymous?"

"Aye."

"How long have you been clean?"

"About fyve years now."

"Really? Wow, good work on that."

"Thanks." He looked a bit uncomfortable after the conversation but seemed happy enough that it was over.

The Soldier leaped over the Engineers' armchair and crashed beside the Spy on the couch, holding a glass of orange juice in his hand, somehow managing not to spill anything.

"So, how do you all like this place so far?" His smile beamed at the lot of them.

"Vell, I can't say it's zhe sort of environment I usually work in, but no major complaints so far."

"Oym, with the doc on this one." The Sniper added.

"Just you two wait though." The Spy joined, "These places can be insane when the battles start."

"Just what's in that case anyways?" The Engy asked.

"It varies."

"What do ya mean?"

"The intel cases are quyte different dependin' on which unit ya're in." The Demo answered.

"I found a blueberry pie recipe in one case." The Spy explained, "Some of the divisions are nothing more than distractions."

A few of the members chuckled, until the sniper considered the possibility. "Do ya think this playce is a diversion?"

"We'll never find out unless we catch some of the other teams intel, there's a few rules as to when we can read our own intel."

"Like wot?"

"Well we can only read after we've been here for a few months that we've been here, breaks not included."

"Darn, I was wonderin' what was in there."

"Believe me, time flies here."

The Pyro walked up and looked right at the Spy, "Whrn dr yrr thrrnk wrr grrnuh grt urr erqrrpmrnt?"

"Looks like we'll have to operate with the standard equipment for a few battles without our own equipment."

The Pyro grumbled a bit before walked off back to his glass of water, he opened his filter and took a long drink.

"What did he mean by that?" The Engy asked.

"Well, when you've worked at one of these stations for long enough, the suits end up sending us new weapons, tools, and equipment to us so we can mess around with it. It helps us know where we belong on the spectrum of our abilities."

"Interestin'."

"Better believe it, when me, Pyro, and Demo get our equipment, you'll be seeing some very nice weaponry."

The lot of them kept on drinking and talking until it started to get dark, they all headed to their quarters. They slept until they heard a loud alarm from the speakers. That 's the point where they all got up, put on their clothes, and they headed to the spawn room. Arming themselves to the nines, they lined up and waited for the foghorn that would eventually sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They all waited, it seemed like an eternity. The silence was broken by the authoritarian voice of the scout.

"I'm going to be making rounds around the fort as the battle goes on, making sure you're all doing your jobs. There will be _some_ leniency, but not much."

He returned his gaze to the sheet metal door, waiting for the alarm to sound. The medic nervously leaned over to the Spy.

"Do you know how to vork zhe medic gun?"

The Sniper stared shocked at the Medic, the spy walked next to him and started listing operations.

"The trigger by the handle is your primary function, it'll heal whoever you point it at. The second thing is this percentage meter on the display panel, that'll tell you when you're ready to do an ubercharge, when that happens, flick the switch in front of the handle, then use it how you normally would, it'll cause the person you're healing to be invulnerable for about eight seconds. Got all that?"

"I zhink so."

"Okay doc, good luck out there."

"Danke."

The PA sounded off all of a sudden, a foghorn sound blaring out of it. The team rushed out, the Engy and the Demoman headed towards the intel room. The Sniper went to the door the Spy pointed out last night, heading to one of the more remote and less exposed sniping spots. The medic followed the primary offensive force, which included the Scout, Soldier, Pyro, and Heavy. The Spy turned invisible and jumped off the balcony.

When the Demo and Engy reached the intelligence room, the Demo immediately started laying sticky bombs at the two entrances. The Engineer started building a dispenser, and began maintaining and upgrading it. When he didn't deploy a sentry the Demo got a little worried.

"Aren't ya gonna build a sentry?"

'Uh, well, Ah've never studied military engineering sciences. Ah've invested most of my time into the dispenser and teleporters."

The Demo stared in disappointment, it looked like it was going to be a long day.

The Sniper set up in the eastern room, there was one small window and a few boxes around the room, he kicked one of the boxes so it laid down by the window, he sat on it and aimed out the window. He felt a twitch in his right hand, he looked down at it, it was shaking just a little bit, but still enough that it would hinder his aim. He went to aiming out the window, he saw a soldier standing on the opposing balcony firing rockets at his team mates. He focused and aimed for the head, and shot. The bullet was close, but it only hit the lip of his helmet. It spun around frantically, while the soldier panicked and dived behind a wall. The Sniper sighed and looked down at his trembling hand. It was looking to be a long day.

The five main fighters only nearly dodged the barrage of rockets that came at them, the Medic was doing a good job so far at keeping everyone alive. When they saw a scout running along the top of the bridge the Soldier rocket jumped into action. The blast sent him flying into the air, he put his rocket launcher on his back and pulled out his shotgun. He grabbed the scout by the neck and they both went falling into the water below. Everyone was even further disturbed by the Soldier as they went out when they heard him cry out.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Only four of them gathered together now, they all ran across the bridge. The enemy pyro jumped off his balcony, when he hit the ground he stumbled, and he continued to do so as he charged towards them with his flamethrower going off. The BLU Pyro took out his shotgun and took aim, he shot off a single slug round. It splattered the RED Pyros' head all over the wooden boards, he ran forward and beckoned the rest of them to follow. They ran until they heard the revving of a heavy gatling gun, the RED Heavy looked over the balcony and began shooting down at them, the Pyro beckoned the group to follow him into the base, but the scout took over.

"You all get inside I'll deal with him."

They all began to run, when they heard an odd grunt, there was a moment of pause, the BLU Heavy looked up and the gatling gun fell on him. The Pyro pulled the Medic inside quickly and the scout went against the wall, avoiding any gun fire from the balcony. He saw the heavy slam into the ground and slowly get up. The Scout ran for the door, and heard the cocking of a shotgun, along with the hum of a medic gun. He was almost through the door when he heard something odd.

"Kid look out!"

The Spy uncloaked right in front of him, the Spy leapt over him and pressed both feet hard into the RED Heavies forehead. Launching himself high into the air he began to flip forward, he pulled his revolver out of his suit, and aimed for the RED Medic behind the Heavy. He shot of a round and it landed into middle of the Medics' back, he fell to the ground in pain, as the Spy landed hard on the ground. He turned around to see the Heavy looking up from his back. The Scout pulled out his pistol and aimed right at him.

"What kind of defenses do you have in there?"

The Heavy frowned and kicked the Scouts hands, sending the pistol flying out of his hands. The Heavy got up and sung hard at him, he dodged narrowly before being gripped by the neck, the Heavy lifted him up easily, he aimed his other hand at him, about to break him in two. The Spy shot him in the ribs and he dropped the scout.

"Get out of here kid, I'll take care of the Heavies."

The Scout grabbed his pistol and bolted, while the spy unloaded his round into the RED Heavy, who fell after the seventh shot. The Spy went over to the pinned BLU Heavy.

"How ya doing chief? Still breathing?"

"Yes."

The Heavy shoved the massive gun off of him and got up.

"Was dirty trick."

"Yep, now come on, we have to catch up."

The Sniper watched as his team mates made it through the front door, he had to keep a look out though, he was still watching for anyone that might try to come into his base. He heard a loud gun shot and the window frame suddenly had a little less to it. The rolled behind the concrete wall, he heard the muffled yell of the other Sniper, but he was far enough away that he didn't hear what he was saying.

The RED Soldier walked cautiously onto the balcony with a very drunk Demoman beside him, the saw the Sniper yelling and addressed him.

"Sniper." The soldier said, "What's going on?"

"That other Sniper is a lucky one, he avoided my shot by just that much."

"That sniper tried to kill me not long ago, let's get 'im Demo."

The Demoman responded with a massive stream of slurred words, this one was absolutely wasted.

The BLU Sniper looked from the bottom of the window, he saw an explosion come from the other balcony, he wondered if his team had killed the RED Sniper so he wouldn't have to worry about it. He heard a crash come from above, the ceiling split and the RED Soldier fell through and landed in the center of the room. He slowly stood up, a bit dizzy from his fall.

"You tried to kill me earlier Sniper, I won't let you do that."

He took aim with rocket launcher, when the Sniper heard the click he shot his rifle from the hip, and hit the rocket dead on. It exploded just as it came out of the barrel, sending the soldier flying back. The Sniper took out his kukri, he leapt at the Soldier who had taken out his shovel. The soldier blocked his initial attack, then punched him in the gut. He jumped at the sniper, slamming the shovel into the back of his head. He walked away fairly satisfied with himself, when he heard the scrapping of metal of metal on the ground he looked back, the Sniper slowly getting up, dragging just the tip of his kukri on the ground.

"Oy'm not done just yet."

He ran towards the Soldier, he started with an overhead swing, but faked it for a roll. He stabbed the Soldier in the side, then quickly slashed across his back. He back stepped just time for the Soldier to miss a wild swing, he lunged forward and the blade sunk into the Soldiers chest. The Soldier fell to the ground, lifeless. The Sniper looked out the window to see the other sniper seemingly waiting for something, another explosion went off and the sniper got ready for another close conflict. But when the RED Demo slammed into the wall just under his window he picked up his rifle and aimed for the Sniper, he aimed for the chest this time, leaving enough room for his shakes, when he pulled the trigger he saw a satisfying spatter of blood decorate the wall behind him. He got up and decided it would be best to go to the respawn room to patch himself up, as well as look for anyone that might've gotten in while fought with the Soldier.

The Demo paced around the intel room, while the Engy tinkered with his dispenser.

"Can ye not do that?"

"Why?"

"I jest don't want ya messing around with that when enemies show, and have ya riskin' breakin' somethin'."

"Alrighty then. If it makes ya more comfortable."

The two of them heard some footsteps from outside, they both went to the corner with the dispenser and waited. They saw a flamethrower nozzle poke in from the door, the Demo waited until a foot stepped in. He pressed a button on his launcher and detonated all bombs. Blood and bones spattered all over the hallway he tried to step in from.

"Piss." A voice whispered.

"You hear that?"

"Aye."

"Shit."

They looked around the room, and saw no one, the Demo went to the hallway the Pyro tried to enter from. The Engy tried the other.

"See anyone?"

"Nope."

A strange sound came from behind the Engy, he looked behind to see the RED Spy with his arm raised, a knife in hand. When it came down the Engy raised his left arm, the blade sunk into the wrist, he grimaced but was able to pull his shotgun from his back. He pointed the barrel at the Spy's chest.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

The shotgun let off, and the Spy flew back a few meters. The Engy looked at the Demo, who was staring back surprised. The Engy walked to the dispenser and felt calm as the healing beam went into him, he put the shotgun back into its' holster and pulled the knife out of his wrist.

"I didn't expect ye ta be able ta hold yer own."

"I didn't exactly grow up with a lot of friendly people, mind if we leave it at that?"

"Not at all."

The Spy and Heavy caught up with the Scout, Pyro and Medic.

"What's going on? Why aren't we moving?"

"Zhere is a level zhree sentry on zhe catvalk in zhe courtyard."

The Spy poked his head out the door, sure enough there was a sentry with an Engineer tending to it on the catwalk.

"Well we're not getting much done waiting around here."

The Spy jumped and caught the ledge of the catwalk, he pull himself up and rolled so he was under the sentry. As it aimed down he kicked one of the mini-guns. It came loose and spun around, it began to fire, the recoil causing it to spin around continuously. The whole thing began to sputter and shake, the two mini-guns going off and the whole thing spinning around randomly, the Spy quickly rolled off the catwalk and landed down beside the Scout. The RED Engineer slowly walked up to his sputtering machine, not knowing what to do. The spinning mini-gun smacked him hard in the side of the jaw, he fell down hard, also missing a piece of his ear. The sentry saw the Engineer as a hostile, and the one good mini-gun riddled him with bullets, the rocket battery sunk down into the body to reload, even though it hadn't fired rockets in the first place. With the battery full and other rockets being shoved into it, the rockets in the battery were set of, and that caused the rest of the ones in the body to explode as well. Chunks of shrapnel flew all over the place, leaving one smoldering set of metal legs where a sentry once stood.

"How did you know that would work?" the scout asked

"I didn't, I just did it. And that happened, clearly not a master engineer."

"Hi guys!"

Everyone jumped a bit when the Soldier seemed to come from out of nowhere. Now having their full group again they decided to move quickly to the RED Intel room. When they approached it, there appeared to be no one guarding. The Spy walked up to the desk and gripped the handle, he looked around, still no one. He looked back to the group.

"As soon as I take this off the desk, I'm throwing it to you Scout, you're the fastest one here. The rest of us escort and protect him on the way back, okay?"

Everyone nodded, he whipped the case off the desk and threw it at the Scout. He caught it and a loud alarm began to sound. The Scout, Pyro, and Soldier headed to the stairway to the courtyard they came in. The Spy, Medic, and Heavy went up a narrow ramp to the other side of the bunker. As they came up they Heavy immediately began to open fire, but a flurry of bullets and explosives passed over him and it was as if he never existed.

The RED Soldier filled the doorway, he grinned as he looked at the two of them. The Medic's expression changed suddenly, he went from a gentle soft fear, to a fit of rage. He put the medic gun on his back and pulled out his bone saw. He charged the suddenly worried Soldier, screaming all the way. The Soldier rocket jumped to avoid him, but he latched onto his leg and refused to let go. The two of them flew through the air, off balance they collided clumsily into the wall, as the fell the Medic managed to get on top of him. He thrashed frantically, blood flying through air, a large pool already around the Soldier when they hit the ground.

The Spy exited the narrow walkway, he saw the RED Demoman, armed with a large claymore. He guessed the Claidheamh Mor by the look of it. The Demo ran towards the medic, the Spy ran and slid on the ground. He swung his revolver into the Demo's knee, a loud crack sounded as soon as he made contact. The Demoman screamed and fell to the ground, the Spy stood over him and let a few bullets loose into his back.

A Pyro emerged from the respawn room and bellowed at the two of them, it ran towards them until it heard an odd voice.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Soldier flew through the air and tackled the Pyro, he pulled out his shovel and sunk it into the Pyro's spine, he turned it and separated the Pyro's lower spine. The Pyro responded by flailing his flamethrower around, the flames engulfed the Soldier, but it didn't stop him from violently stabbing and bashing the Pyro with his shovel repeatedly.

When he was done he stood up, the medic pulled out his Medic gun, the healing beam connected to the Soldier. He burnt skin began to moisten again and turn back to normal again. The gun began to hum and crackle with electricity. The Sheet metal door slid open and revealed more REDs, the Soldier looked at the Medic and smiled his beaming smile.

"I'm ready doc!"

The Medic flicked the switch and let the beam connect to the Soldier, the sapphire shell covered over the two of them. The Soldier leapt at the REDs.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Scout entered the Intel room with the Pyro next to him, the Demo and Engy smiled at them as they walked in, the Scout walked up to the desk and set the case down. The PA turned on and a woman's voice came through.

"Victory."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The BLU team met up in the rec room, drinks were being had, and a bit of music was being played. The Spy, Medic, and Soldier arrived last. The Soldier ran heartily into the team.

"We won! Let's party!"

The Spy couldn't help but chuckle, he walked over to the Engy, who handed him a beer. The medic went over to the Heavy and began telling him what he missed.

"How did it feel to respawn?" He asked.

"Strange, frightening at first, but soon it was relaxing."

The Scout walked over to the spy, a glass of water in his hand, he clinked his glass with the Spy's bottle.

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"Well kid we're a team now, like it or not. We gotta look out for each other."

"Yeah, do you mind if I speak to you in private?"

"Sure."

They walked out of the rec room and into the Intel room, the Spy sat back in the chair behind the desk. The Scout stood across from him.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well it's about the team."

"Oh."

"I talked to the team while we were waiting for the three of you to show up. The Demoman told me that the Engineer didn't want to build a sentry gun, didn't even study how. He just built his dispenser and relied on his shotgun for anyone trying to get the case."

"Hey, as long as it works, I don't see any reason to complain."

"I'm not denying that it worked, it's just that the team is a bit, well, strange."

"Kid how do you know? This is the first team you've been on."

"Come on don't give me that."

The Spy sighed and then confided in the Scout, "Alright, yes it's the most mismatched team I've ever seen, but you're also part of that."

"I expected to be treated highly because of my approach on things."

"And you will be, just not now."

The Scout looked right at him, "What are teams usually like?"

The Spy stood up and began pacing around the room, he sighed and then looked at the Scout for a brief moment.

"Scouts are usually hot headed morons, well, not morons, just childish, cocky, reckless. You on the other hand are an authoritarian figure, taking responsibility for giving us instruction. Soldiers are usually tough as nails, and have a patriotic attitude to match. Our Soldier on the other is more of a friendly insane than patriotic. Demomen are usually drunk enough to have issues on the battlefield, but still able to operate. Our Demo has been sober longer that most of the people we have here. Engineers usually use their sentry as their main point of damage, while ours sticks to using his own gun. Medics usually experiment quite often in their operating rooms, and are not very good fighter, not that they don't have the potential to be. Our Medic outright refused to even think about experimenting, and I don't think you saw him jump at a rocket jumping Soldier and kill him in mid-air-"

"No I didn't see that, impressive."

"I thought so too. Then there's Spies, most of them are sleek and quiet, never making a noise until they kill from the shadows. Me, I gave up sneaking around a long time ago, now I face all obstacles head on."

"When I spoke to the ream, they had some interesting commentary on the enemy units."

"How so?"

"The Demo on their team is apparently so drunk he can barely speak, let alone fight. The Engineer as we saw, is very bad with his constructing of sentries. Demoman and Engy told me that the Spy on their team has a sailor's mouth."

"So what's the issue?"

"I want to know what we're all doing here. The REDs included."

"Look kid, in a while, we're gonna be getting our weapons. I pack a cloak and dagger invisi-watch with me. After it comes in, I'll do a bit of after hour espionage. I'll keep a recording device with me so I can take notes in the field."

"But what do we do until then?"

"I say we stick to what we were doing, it's clear that we were quite the force against them, I don't much reason to be too cautious."

"What do you mean too cautious?"

"Well we could probably afford to have Sniper on the battlements, it'd be easier for him to hit targets with a bit more breathing room."

"Okay so putting units in less secure but more opportunistic places?"

"Precisely."

"Okay then."

"Now that we're done here, I say we get back to the party. I'd say you deserve a break kiddo."

The Spy walked off, the Scout didn't let him see it, but as soon as he was out of view, the Scout smiled in thanks from the compliment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Spy entered the rec room, he held his beer up to toast the victory. Everyone cheering, the party continued, giving everyone a new opportunity to know one another. The Spy walked over to the Soldier, who had just a glass of orange juice, he clinked his bottle with the Soldiers glass.

"Good work out there pal."

"Thanks! You're good with your revolver."

"I've had plenty of practice."

"Oh that's right, you were in a few units before this right?"

"Yep."

"How was that?"

"Depends on where ya go."

"What was the last one you were in again?"

"Theta."

"What was that like?"

"A bit nerve wracking, although I was deep undercover for quite some time, disguised for a good three months."

"Wow! How did you manage that?"

"Very carefully."

The Spy took another swig of beer before asking the Soldier, "How did you get into this work?"

"I was in a war a while ago, can't remember where it was though. Anyways I just remember waking up in a hospital back home, don't remember much about my unit."

"Too bad."

"Maybe, but the doctors told me that I used to be angry all the time. I don't think I want to go back to that, so I'm happy that now I'm happy. I wish everyone could be happy like this."

The two of them looked around the room, watching everyone celebrate their victory. "I'd say that we can feel happy, but just at certain points of accomplishment."

"Yeah, I guess."

The Demo and Engy stood at the counter, serving drinks to anyone that wanted one. The Pyro came over and leaned on the counter.

"Hey Pyro." The Engy greeted.

The Pyro simply waved instead of talking in his muffled voice.

"Aye was wonderen' somethen' Pyro, would ya bae willen teh join me and Engy in the Intel room? Close quartors, good fer a man like yerself."

The Pyro shook his head, "Ir drrnt lrk clrrsh qrrtrsh."

"Why not?"

"Ir prrfr lrrng drrshtrnce, thrrts rll."

"How on earth do ya manage that boy? Your flamethrower has only got a good three feet of range."

"Ir lrrd slrgs irn mry shrtgrn."

"Well yeah I guess you could do that, but why?"

"Ir jrsht drn't lrk ursing thr flrmthrrwr."

"Alrighty then."

The Scout now walked back into the rec room, he was given a quick jab on the shoulder by the Sniper, who wrapped an arm around him.

"Ah good job boy, we won our' ferst battl'."

"Uh yeah, thanks."

"Wot's the matta?"

"I don't know really, I'm just not used to hearing positive feedback."

"Well ya bound teh 'ear more of that while you're 'ere."

"Thanks, um I wanted to ask you something."

"Fire away."

"Would you be okay with moving to the battlements?"

"Sure, I was 'avin' a bit of trouble aimin' whyle I was in that room."

"Good, we're pretty sure that you could have some more breathing space."

"Thanks."

The Medic stood next to the Heavy, the two of them going over what had happened.

"You are sure zhat you are okay?"

"Da, I am okay, do not worry."

"Zhe two of us should make a plan, make sure zhat zhis does not happen again."

"Do you not like working with Soldier?"

"No, I do not like zhe idea of a comrade dying in front of me."

"I hear from Soldier that you fight well."

"Ja."

"I did track in school, I can move fast when the moment comes."

"Gut. Ve shall use zhat to our advantage."

The party continued, and eventually, died out. The team headed to their designated rooms, it was early enough that a full night's sleep would still be easy. The Spy hung up his suit and Cosa Nostra, then headed out towards the battlements. The lights had been turned out, so he looked up and stared at the stars. With not a lot of smog, and the number of lights in the city, the stars were all shown. In this dry miserable desert, the Spy had figured out how to spend his time to enjoy himself, and be at peace. He laid down on the concrete floor and looked straight up, letting his mind rest. He turned his head when he heard the slight creaking of a window, he stood up and backed against the sheet metal wall on the edge of the battlements. He saw a window opening on the roof, and saw the tall skinny figure of the Sniper climb out. He down with one bent leg laid down flat, while the other stood up, the knee pointing up. The Sniper placed a hand on his knee and looked up, also stargazing. The Spy noticed that other things were happening.

The Scout rolling up his window, and sitting on the edge, looking out at the slowly rising moon.

The Soldier pulling himself up and on one of the small outcroppings on the fort, and looking up at the stars.

The Pyro walking out of the front entrance and sitting down to lean on the wall, also staring at the stars.

The Demoman climbing on the wall and sat on the roof of the respawn room, he laid down and stared at the sky.

The Heavy sprinted, surprisingly quickly, out to the fence and climbed over it. He jumped in the back of a pickup truck and sat on the edge, looking at the horizon.

A conveyor belt on the back of the fort began to silently turn, it was connected to the Engineer's workshop. Sure enough he came rolling out on it, he had a remote which he pressed and the whole thing stopped. He laid comfortably on it, staring up.

A small platform came out of the Medics lab, it looked sized enough to hold a person, The Medic laid down on it, as it came rising up.

The Spy laid down on the concrete again chuckling to himself, all of them had no idea that they were all doing the same thing. Some of them only had to look little to the left or right or left to figure it out, and yet, there they all were. The Spy decided that he would gaze for a few more minutes then get his shuteye.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Spy slipped his arms through the sleeves of his suit, he put his revolver in a holster inside one of the pockets, a cigarette case inside his coat pocket, his butterfly knife into the right pocket in his pants, and finished by putting the standard invisi-watch on his left wrist. He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was messy from a restless sleep, and he had some eye bags from many nights without sleep. He combed his hair back and put on his balaclava. As he walked out he grabbed the Cosa Nostra on a hook on the wall and placed it on his head, cocked slightly. He went down to respawn room, early day today. He walked in and saw everyone arming themselves, he sat on the bench and loaded his revolver, waiting for the Scout to come in and present himself as the leader again. He looked around, he saw the Pyro loading slugs into his shotgun, the Soldier happily loading all his guns, the Heavy jogged in place for a few seconds, his feet a blur, the Engineer loading his guns and testing the weight on his shotgun, the Demoman loading his grenade launchers, the Sniper cocking his rifle, and the Medic checking his equipment. The Scout came in already loaded for the mission.

"Alright team, today our mission is not going to be so easy. We have a quota to meet today, we have to capture the enemy Intel three times today. So let's do our best today."

Everyone nodded and lined up like before, the Scout walked in front of them this time though.

"We're going to change positioning today, Engineer, since you don't build sentries I want you on the offensive today. Soldier, you're going to fill in for his place today. That's it for now, I don't want to change too many things."

The foghorn sounded and the team rushed to where they ought to be, the Demoman rushed towards the courtyard entrance to the Intel and laid some sticky bombs on the walls just in to the staircase, the Soldier went down all the way to the Intel room. The Sniper went to the battlements and crouched by the wall, his hand trembling slightly while he aimed at the entrance of the RED fort. The Spy held back, disguising as the RED Soldier, he waited by the entrance from the sewers. The Engy built a teleporter entrance in front of the respawn room, then resupplied and went to the sewers.

The Medic, Heavy, Scout, and Pyro all headed out the front entrance, they ran across the bridge and were met by almost the entire RED team. The Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, and Medic all stood before them. The BLU Sniper let off a sniper round and it nicked the Soldiers shoulder, he growled and rocket jumped onto the top of the bridge and began launching rockets at him. The rest of the REDs all began opening fire on the BLUs, the Heavy absorbed most of the damage, but the Medic knew he wouldn't be able to take it all for long. The Pyro cocked his shotgun, and began firing slugs at the REDs, the Scout began firing wildly at them.

"Over zhe edge!" The Medic screamed.

The Heavy kept up firing until he got to the edge, he tilted and fell over the edge and into the water, the Scout and Pyro were pushed by the Medic until they all fell over the edge. The Scout fell into the water and came up for air, he saw the Heavy next to him, but not the Medic or Pyro. He looked up to see the Medic holding onto one of the supporting beams running along the bottom of the bridge, the Pyro holding onto his leg.

"Crrm rn!"

"Nein, you go, I vill catch up."

The Pyro refused to let go, but was unable to keep his grip when the Medic quickly kicked him the head. He fell and splashed down into the water, they all looked up to see the REDs looking over the edge.

"Fire!" their Scout shouted.

The five of them began firing all manner of ammunitions at the three BLUs, they swam towards the RED sewer entrance, the Scout got pelted and the bullets passed through him, beginning to stain the water red.

The Medic pulled himself up onto the bridge again, his bone saw in hand, he was behind the REDs. He lunged and began a flurry of slashes and cuts, skin shredded and bones fractured. He killed the RED Scout, and now focused on the RED Medic, he slashed towards his neck, ducking just under, The RED Heavy turned around and pointed his massive gun at the BLU, the Medic leapt and grabbed the Heavies neck and began slashing crazily. The Demoman drunkenly turned around and shot at the Medic, it hit home, but it also caused the REDs on the bridge to fall over. The Medic and Heavy were the only ones left on the bridge.

The Pyro and Heavy managed to get to the entrance of the sewer, but they heard a loud explosion and saw as the REDs that were just shooting at them fell into the water. The Heavy began to rush further into the sewer, the Pyro followed but fell, he looked down and saw a large bullet hole in his knee, he urged the Heavy to keep going and he began to crawl frantically. The Heavy ran further in, leaving the Pyro there, the REDs saw him crawling. The Scout went to the BLU entrance, but a few also came towards the Pyro. The RED Pyro and Demoman walked towards him. He pulled out his shotgun and let a slug off, it missed the two of them. He continued to crawl frantically, he started to turn the corner, but the Demoman sunk his Claidheamh Mor into his leg. He cried out, but then he started to laugh. The two of them looked at each other, then back at him. The revving of a gun was their cue to look forward, the Heavy stood there, fully loaded and healed, the Engineer stood next to him, the two of them grinning. The Heavy let out a barrage of bullets, the Engy fired of a few rounds of buckshot that landed on the RED Pyro. The Demoman was clipped by more than a few rounds, he fell to the ground and began backing up till his back was to the grime stained wall. The Pyro pointed his shotgun straight to the Demoman's head.

"Nrt sr frn nrr irs irt?"

The slug ripped apart the Demoman's head and splattered it all over the wall behind him, the RED Scout on the other side of the moat ran frantically till he was out of sight. The Engineer and Heavy helped Pyro up, the set him next to a dispenser that the Engy made.

"Glad I was here to help boys."

The two of them nodded in agreement.

The BLU Sniper ducked, dodged and rolled behind cover as rockets flew past him and collided into the wall, the wall scarred with burn marks and fragments flew past him. He peeked out let a round out, it whizzed by the Soldiers leg, hitting the bridge roof.

"I'm tired of bloody missin'!"

The Soldier crashed down beside him and smacked him upside the head with his shovel, he fell to the ground and looked up at his opponent.

"Then fight like a man private twinkle toes."

He aimed his rocket launcher down at him, the Sniper rolled to the side as the rocket came out, the blast launched him into the air and into the wall. He landed hard on the concrete floor, coughing, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at the dirty grin of the RED Soldier. He growled and tackled him, grabbing around his waist. They both fell off the side of the battlements and crashed down in front of the main entrance. The two of them rolled around, both trying to get the other beneath them. The Soldier pinned him down and brought a fist down on him, he got a few good hits to the Snipers jaw. The Sniper hiked his feet up to the Soldiers chest and launched him off. The Soldier crashed at the foot of the door, he looked up and smiled devilishly. The Sniper looked behind him and saw the RED Heavy and Medic, he pulled out his smg with his left hand, and held his kukri with his right. He pointed at the Soldier and let off a few rounds, the shots hit, but didn't kill.

The Soldier crawled inside of the base, he pulled out his shotgun and pulled himself onto his knee, he looked around He didn't see anyone so he took a moment to rest.

The Sniper ran head long at the RED pair, the Heavy revved up his gun and fired off a few rounds, the bullets went straight through the Snipers legs and he fell to the ground, he slid to the feet of the Heavy.

"Little man is dumb, you cannot beat me."

The Sniper looked up slowly grinning, "That so?"

He swung his kukri and sank it into the Heavies stomach, he pulled himself up and emptied his smg clip into his chest. The Heavy fell to his knee, the Sniper grabbed his neck, and swung the kukri into his head. He pulled hard as it came out, he fell to his back smiling darkly, but it soon faded when he saw the wounds begin to close, the skull pulling itself back together. The Heavy got back up, grinning, the Medic nodding happily.

"You were close tiny man, but Medic is good."

"Then Ay'll get rid o' 'im."

The Sniper threw his kukri hard towards the Medic, it sunk into the his arm, but didn't kill him. The Sniper reloaded his smg and began to let loose his clip, but was cut off by it getting shot out of his hands, he looked up at the Heavy who was holding his shotgun now.

"Time to die little man."

"No!"

The Sniper crawled frantically to the edge of the bridge, he pulled himself up and was about to throw himself over the edge when a round of buckshot blew through his shoulder. He fell over the edge, his blood staining the water.

The RED Soldier walked slowly further into, the base, he approached the courtyard, breathing heavy he leaned against the wall. He took a moment to look around, waiting for an enemy to pop out at him. He began to slowly walk up the stairs, when a red blur came from behind him and slammed into his back. He fell down hard, groaning in agony.

"Aw jeez, Soldier!"

The RED Scout bent over and helped him up, when they both got up the stairs the Soldier stood upright, and slapped the Scout across the face.

"Look where you're going next time!"

The Scout responded by punching his ally across the jaw.

"Well sorry for helping you, ya damn Yankee!"

The two of them grumbled and kept moving, when they heard a new pair of footsteps coming from behind them, they got ready to fire. But when the RED Heavy and Medic came out they both felt relieved. The Medic treated the Soldier and the four of them kept moving.

They approached the BLU Intel room and the Soldier began giving orders through hand signals, sending the Heavy and Medic through the left hallway, and him and the Scout through the right. He poked his head through the door and lost his head from some sticky bombs going off. The Medic flipped a switch and a crimson shell covered him and the Heavy, they ran through the door were greeted by a few explosions going off, a pipe bomb rolled by the Heavies feet, and sent him into the air. The BLU Soldier rocket jumped and flipped in the air. He kicked the RED Heavy upside the head, sending him away from the Medic. The two of them landed down out of the Medics reach, the Demoman stopped him from going any further, the Soldier planted a few shotgun rounds into the Heavies chest, killing him. The Medic lost the energy keeping him invincible, which lead the Demo to blast him into smithereens.

"Alert, the enemy has taken our intelligence."

The two BLU's looked behind them to see the RED Scout racing out of the Intel room.


End file.
